1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly to power reduction control for reducing the power of a drive source when an engaging and disengaging apparatus, such as an automatic transmission apparatus, is connected.
2. Description of Related Art
Technology is widely available for temporarily reducing the power of a drive source and reducing gear shift shocks, and the like, when an engaging and disengaging apparatus (clutch or brake), such as an automatic transmission apparatus, is connected. The hybrid vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-159929 (JP 2006-159929 A), for example, implements power reduction control by load sharing between an engine and an electric motor, when shifting gear in an automatic transmission apparatus.